


your shirt

by daisysfay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domesticity, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, New Relationship, Non-Binary Max Mayfield, They/Them Pronouns for Max, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysfay/pseuds/daisysfay
Summary: a quick fluffy drabble i whipped up because i haven't written in a while so this might be a bit rusty, need to get back into the swing of things.new relationship jane and max the morning after their first sleepover as a couple, max can't find their shirt
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	your shirt

Waking up to the sunlight through the paper thin blinds, Max stretched their arm across the bed. Jane must have been in the shower. This was the first time as a couple they’d slept in the same bed, and Max relished in the fact they could hold Jane as close as they wanted, breathe her in and drift off together.

As Max sat up, stretching and rubbing their eyes a little too harshly, they looked around the floor for the t-shirt they swore was haphazardly thrown onto the floor last night. The duvet was exceedingly warm and the skin on skin contact as Max soothingly held Jane against their chest was an indescribable feeling. 

Max made their way to the closed bathroom door as the water shut off.

“J! Have you seen my shirt?” Max held the top of the frame as the patter of Jane’s bare feet on tile came to the door. She didn’t say anything as she opened the door biting her lip. She was wearing Max’s t-shirt. A blue and white acid wash tee, coming midway to her thighs. Max was in awe, taking in the sight of their girlfriend wearing their shirt, so simple yet so intimate.

“This shirt?” Jane looked up at Max innocently. “Sorry, it was the first thing I picked up.” She left out the fact she’d been eyeing it for months and finally had an excuse to feel closer to Max.

“No, no, don’t apologise.” Max was smiling. “You look cute when you’re damp.” Jane squealed as Max picked her up and brought her back to their bedroom. 

“Stop!” Jane laughed as Max attacked her with kisses once they put her down. “I need to do my hair.”

“What do you mean stop, I just found my beautiful girlfriend wearing  _ my  _ shirt, I need some time to enjoy this.”

“Say it again.” Jane kissed their nose.

“What? Girlfriend?”

“And the other word.”

“ _ Beautiful  _ girlfriend?”

“Yeah, that one.” Jane’s nose scrunched as Max looked down at her and thought about...just everything. They collapsed on top of her and rolled them over, engulfing Jane in their arms.

“No cuddles, I have wet hair.”

“Yes cuddles, just a minute.” Max pouted and leaned in for another peck.

“Maybe just a minute.”


End file.
